During media content streaming over wireless and/or wired networks, variability in network conditions results in jitter, loss, or duplication of received data. In cases where data with timing and/or synchronization information are not received, or are received but cannot be processed correctly, inaccurate estimation of media content timing data relative to a presentation timeline can distort media content playback. For example, estimated timing data for a video frame that results in a smaller elapsed time relative to the correct timing data causes an acceleration effect, whereas the opposite results in a slowdown effect. These acceleration and slowdown effects can detract from quality of playback for video and audio content.